


Male PMS

by CamilleHale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Bad Sex, Because I'm Trash Writing Smut, But It's Not I Swear, Clingy Harry Styles, Controlling Harry Styles, For two years, Harry's older, It Sounds Dark, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Werewolf Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleHale/pseuds/CamilleHale
Summary: Harry has always been a bit weird, but Louis loved him all the same.orWerewolf!Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me writing something I'd love to read that hasn't been written yet. so yeah, there you go.  
ALSO: The concept of PMS is just what most people think PMS is. I'd like to remind you all that PMS is different for everyone and it does not consist of the same everytime a woman goes through it.
> 
> Disclaimer: The way I portray Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson on this story is not an accurate representation of how these two real people are like. I've never met them, hopefully someday I will, but I don't know them personally, and if you want to get to know either Louis or Harry, I highly reccomend you to watch some interviews, to avoid the traditional media as much as possible, and to look them up on twitter. Also, by no means you should believe that this or any other fanfiction representation of anyone is an accurate portrayal.

For the entirety of the time Louis had known Harry, he had gotten to know him better than anyone.

He knew Harry's nice bits, like how chill, talented, comprehensive, attentive and charming he was, and Harry's bad bits, like how clingy he could become sometimes.

And even though Louis loved the fact that Harry liked him so much to be the center of his attention 24/7, sometimes it became too much.

Seriously, sometimes he felt like lived with a climbing plant.

And he couldn't exactly pinpoint why, because it's not like something had happened between them to make Harry excessively clingy as he was, he just was, ever since they were little kids.

Sitting on his couch, drinking some tea, and enjoying some time on his own since Harry was at work, he started remembering when they were little, and Harry's attitude then.

* * *

Once, when he was seven and Harry was nine, he jumped off a tree, hurting his knee in the process. Harry was beside him in an instant.

"I told you not to jump" Harry growled. "Why don't you listen"

It wasn't really a question, given the fact that Harry already had his arms wrapped around him, and seemed like he was trying really hard not to do something.

"Harry it's okay, what are you thinking about?"

"Just let me..."

"Louis! Are you okay honey?" Jay got close to both them on the ground, until she heard Harry's low threatening growl. She stopped and turned around to Anne, who took a few steps towards the kids, and while Harry had stopped his growling, he still didn't let go of Louis. "I think you'll have to patch BooBear up Anne" Anne turned around. "I... I don't know how to do it"

"Come on, it's an easy one, only cleaning it up and putting some gauze over it" Anne looked a bit embarrased.

"I really don't know how to do it, Harry never gets hurt, or sick, so I never needed to know how to it" Jay just nodded, and moved his eyes towards the duo again. Harry seemed calmer, so Jay got close enough to reach his shoulder.

"Harry, sweetie, I need you to let Louis move so I can cure him" Harry frowned.

"Come on Haz, it'll be a minute" Louis said, Harry's grip was a bit harsh, and it was constricting his lungs.

He reluctantly let go and followed Jay on her heels.

While Louis was getting cleaned up, Harry was right beside her, paying close attention to what she was doing.

"Honey, let Jay have some space"

"I want to see what she's doing so I can do it"

When Jay was done, Louis stood up to go out again, but as he tried to leave the house to go to his backyard, Harry stood in front of the door.

"No, we're staying in"

"Haz come on, it's just a scratch, I'm okay" Harry shook his head.

"Haz!" Louis tried to push him, but Harry didn't even budge. So Louis kept trying. Until he wore himself out.

"Let's go watch a movie, kay?" Harry grabbed Louis' arm and started moving towards the living room.

When they had The Little Mermaid (Louis' favorite movie) on the tv, Louis sat on one corner of the couch, avoiding Harry, Harry just rolled his eyes and sat beside Louis.

"Go away"

"No"

"For fuck's sake!"

He wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but it sounded like something to say when you're angry.

"That's not a nice thing to say"

He was so calm. It was annoying.

"Harry go away I'm angry at you right now"

"No"

"Fine! Then I'll leave!"

"No you won't" and before he could react Harry had him trapped with his arms around him.

"Harry!" Louis struggled while Harry simply watched the movie.

Eventually, he became tired, and even though he didn't really want to, he started to get sleepy, with Harry's arms still around him. 

It wasn't helping that Harry smelled so good, that his breathing was steady and rhythmic, and that his arms were incredibly comforting.

He tried to slip again so he could go to his room.

"Louis, just sleep"

And honestly, why should he keep trying to leave when he clearly wasn't going to be allowed to do it?

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

And thinking back, maybe he shouldn't have let Harry to get away with that, because now that he actually stops and analysis their relationship, Harry also enjoyed controlling him very much, like when he was eleven and Harry was thirteen and he wanted to start going to footie practices.

* * *

"No"

"Harry I'm not asking"

"I'm still saying no"

"Well, I'm still doing it"

He could actually see the struggle in Harry's eyes.

"Okay"

Louis was actually shocked. That was it?

"Would you like to have a sleepover?"

And there it was.

"You know practice is early tomorrow"

Harry pouted for the first time, and God.

"Fine, I'll sleepover, but I'm leaving early tomorrow"

Harry smiled and hugged him.

_ He really should have given it a second thought before agreeing. _

Because, granted, he didn't agree to having a movie marathon because he was going to be tired as hell in the morning, but, when they were in bed already, Harry started tickling him.

"Harry! Stop!"

Harry only laughed.

After minutes of endless torture, he finally let him go.

Until he started it all over again.

And again.

And again.

And again until it was late enough so Louis would be tired enough to sleep through his first alarm in the morning. 

"Louis, God, be a little more quiet will you?"

"I'd be quieter if you hadn't tickled me all night long so I wouldn't have slept through my alarm"

Harry sat up fast and looked at his watch. Then said, “It’s late already, just don’t go”

“I can’t miss my first practice, and if I’m late it’s because of you” Harry frowned, and then pouted. Louis looked at him, but kept getting ready, though he had a little bump on his throat.

When he was ready, he looked back at Harry, who was still pouting, with his eyes downcast.

And since he didn’t want to deal with being worried about Harry being even more upset, he decided to take action.

“You want to come with me?”

Harry’s smile was wider than his face, he got up and threw some joggings and a t-shirt on, not even bothering to do anything else. Not like Louis had either.

While in practice, Harry was sitting on a bench, watching closely to what Louis was doing, and by what Louis could see, he wasn't very happy. He decided to ignore it until he was free to actually deal with Harry.

Once practice was over, and Louis was covered in sweat and dirt, he walked towards Harry.

He saw him take a deep breath, and cast his eyes down.

"Everything okay?"

"You smell."

"Well, of course I smell, I was running after a ball with other ten people, in case you didn't notice."

"Let's just go."

"Harry-"

"Louis, I'm serious, let's go."

And since he didn't want to have an argument in front his teammates, he agreed.

When he was walking towards the field's exit, he saw Stan, one of his new mates, walking towards him.

"Tommo! You leaving without saying goodbye?" And without waiting for his answer, he hugged him. Louis hugged back, with a smile on his face. It felt good that these people liked him already. "Hope you keep coming to practices"

"Sure Stan, bye! See you soon"

Louis was all smiles and giggles until he turned around and saw Harry. Well, more like Harry's back.

"Let's go Haz, okay?"

Without even turning around to acknowledge him, Harry started to walk towards Louis' home.

"You wanna stay over?" Maybe that would make him turn around.

Harry didn't turn around, but he did nod.

And honestly, it was annoying that Harry was so controlling sometimes and that he could get angry at the smallest of things, but it was even worse when he didn't even speak to Louis about it.

Because, if he had to choose between Harry hugging close to him forcefully with a death grip for hours or Harry ignoring him for a ten minute walk, he would choose the death grip a thousand times.

Once they got to his house, Harry didn't even ask if he could go to his room, he simply walked up the stairs. And, feeling nervous, Louis decided that it was maybe better to shower before going to his room to talk to Harry about what was wrong with him.

When he was done showering, he entered his room, only to find Harry rolling over the bed.

"Haz."

Harry stopped, and Louis took advantage of it to walk towards his bed and sit down beside Harry. He arranged his arm's around him and it didn't take long for the taller boy to accommodate them against the headboard and squeeze Louis until it was nearly impossibly for him to move an inch. It was like Harry didn't want him getting away.

"So, what's wrong curly?"

"I don't like that you have new friends."

"Sweetie, I can't go my entire life with only one single friend."

"Why not?"

"_ Haz _."

"Fine. I also don't like that this friends push you around in the field. I was grabbing at the bench to not go running into the game and snatch you away."

"They're not doing it to hurt me, it's a part of the game. It's physical."

"Just like that Stan guy. Whom I hate, by the way."

"Why do you hate Stan? You didn't even talk to him!"

"I don't need to. I don't like him."

"Are you gonna be like this every time I have practice?"

Harry remained quiet.

"I'll make you a deal. Every Friday, we'll have a sleepover, either at mine or yours, and then on Saturday when practice is finished we'll come back here to my place to spend some time together."

"At mine. Sleepover at mine."

"Fine. But you have to promise to let me sleep properly."

"Okay."

"Are you better now?"

"Still a little upset, to be honest."

"You want to make some popcorn and watch a movie in here while we cuddle?"

"Salty popcorn."

* * *

Finishing his tea, Louis stood up and started cleaning around the house, which he never, _ ever _did, but today was a special occasion.

So, while cleaning, he couldn't help but remember the first time he realised that his friendship with Harry wasn't exactly a normal one. They didn’t act like other friends, and they also acted differently with each other than with their other friends.

Mostly because Harry didn’t let them fall into normal friends dynamics.

* * *

A few years ago, when Harry was 18 and Louis was 16, Louis was talking to James, a new kid at school who had arrived about a month ago, and had instantly hit on Louis.

_ “Hey, is this sit taken?” _

_ “Louis, you’re so funny.” _

_ “Tommo, I swear to God, your eyes are other-wordly.” _

_ “Lou, you’re so gorgeous. Would you like to go on a date with me?” _

And Louis said yes because damn, he might not be the most beautiful person to step foot on earth, but he couldn’t be so repulsive as to never have been hit on. It was such a relief that this kid James, who was also fucking hot, had hit on him, because he was starting to feel like he was never going to get kissed because no one even _ looked _at him.

But, of course, he hadn’t told Harry about James, at all. Both for his sake and the kid’s.

If Harry flipped his shit when Louis didn’t answer to his texts for longer than an hour, God would know how he would react when he learned that Louis was actually paying attention to someone else.

“So, tonight, 8 pm, Henley’s?”

Honestly, James could have told him that he wanted to go to McDonald’s and have Louis pay for it and he would still have agreed.

“Of course, Jamie, I’ll be there sharp.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll go pick you up.”

“Pick him up for what?”

_ No _ . No, no, no, no. _ No _.

“Harry, hey.”

“Lou. How’s our new friend over here?”

Of course Harry wouldn’t be oblivious to it all forever, he just wanted to drag it out as much as possible. It’s just, he was caught off guard, and he had no fucking idea what to say.

“Jamie,” James extended his hand towards Harry. Harry nodded instead. “And you’re Harry Styles.”

“I see our friend here already knows me. Then, why don’t I know him, Lou?”

Harry made eye contact with him, and behind his green orbs, he could see.

Harry was _ pissed _.

Royally, like most times when it came to Harry. He didn’t usually get angry but when he did… Fuck.

Louis could tell he was beyond angry he hadn’t introduced him to his new friend. And while he was being the most inquisitive he could with his eyes connected to his, he sneaked a strong, firm arm around his waist.

And this, this was exactly why Harry didn’t know about James.

Thankfully, James was not to be deterred. 

“I know because the whole school talks about you.” James said, venom in his voice, “Not because Louis told me.”

Harry growled.

“Weirdly enough, he didn’t tell me about you either.”

“Harry, please, I’ll talk to you later.”

Harry stared at him. “Are you serious?” Louis nodded.

So, Harry left. Louis was astounded. It had been so easy.

“So, Henley’s?” Louis asked with a smile.

And Louis date went great. James was sweet, comprehensive, he could both listen and give a good conversation, and he was a true gentleman. Really, the date went great. Amazing. Incredible.

It would have been great if he hadn’t been thinking about fucking Harry Styles the whole fucking time.

Before the date, Louis did want to settle things with Harry, so, he went to his house.

Anne opened the door, which was weird enough. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Louis who had been knocking.

“Hey Annie, is Harry home?”

“Louis, sweetie, I don’t want to lie to you. I honestly wouldn’t be able to even if I tried.” Anne gulped, she looked nervous. He didn’t like where this was going. “Harry _ is _home.”

“Great, can I see him? I need to talk to him.”

“I… He doesn’t want to see you.”

“Oh… That’s fine I guess, I’ll just call later.”

And honestly, Louis thought most of the time Harry was the most annoying thing in his life, but this, this unbearable, ever-present, huge pain on his heart was way, way more annoying.

It wouldn’t be as bad if he could at least listen to Harry’s voice, but every time he called (two, to be exact, two times a day, for five days and counting) Anne would pick up, telling him he wasn’t available.

Finally, the seventh day, before Louis decided to commit suicide, he called one last time.

“Hi, Louis, you can come if you want.” Anne. Again. He felt like he was forgetting Harry’s voice.

He threw the first thing he could find on and walked to Harry’s.

Anne opened the door and for fuck’s sake he had never been more annoyed at this woman.

“Lou, before you go upstairs… Be careful.”

“With what?”

“Just be careful sweetie. Okay?” Louis nodded and used what little strength he had left to not run upstairs.

He knocked, and he heard some movement inside Harry’s bedroom, he braced himself. Hell was coming.

Actually, he came to hell.

Harry opened and there he was. Stunning, and God, something was different about Harry but Louis couldn’t pinpoint what.

Harry’s eyes burned into him, and he could already feel his palms sweaty. This was Harry he was in front of, it was going to be okay.

He didn’t totally look like Harry, though. Something seemed rougher, harsher… Stronger.

“What do you want?”

He wasn’t going to cry. Nope. It didn’t even hurt that much.

“To speak to you.”

“Things with Jamie didn’t work out?” Harry spit out, venom laced in his words. And Harry had always been on the jealous side, but now that side of him seemed… Darker. If only he knew things didn’t work with James because of him.

“Haz, can I just come in and talk?”

“I think you can talk from there and I can listen from here.” Louis sighed.

“I wanted to apologize. I came here on friday but you didn’t want to see me, and then you ignored my calls, and I couldn’t reach you.”

“What exactly are you apologizing for?” And he wasn’t asking because Louis didn’t need to apologize. This wasn’t some of that “What are you apologizing for? It’s all okay.” There was a right answer to this question.

“Because I didn’t tell you about James before.”

Wrong answer, apparently.

“Cool, apology accepted, bye.” Harry was already closing his door when Louis stopped him putting the hand on the door.

“Away from the door. Now.”

Louis removed his arm.

“Harry, it’s just…Sometimes you’re so…Possessive. And I really wanted a friend who wasn’t you, and I knew how you would react to him.”

“Guess I’m just not enough. Bye Louis.” Harry went to close the door again.

“No! That’s not it. It’s just...Do you know how fucking hard it it to always have to be guarded when speaking to others because of you?”

“Do you know how fucking hard it is to see your bestfriend doesn’t trust you enough to tell you that he’s speaking to someone else? And then have him choosing that other person over you? In front of you?” Harry’s voice cracked. And his eyes...They were teary.

“Harry, I didn’t choose James over you, I would never-”

“Didn’t seem like it on friday.”

“Harry I’m sorry, okay?

“He said something mean to me Louis. And you took his side.” And Harry’s voice. God. He was really screwed up.

“I handled things badly, I should have told you about James before, I should have spoken to you in a nicer way, and I should have followed you the second you left, okay? I’m really sorry, just please let me make things right.” Harry looked up. He was crying.

He had never seen Harry cry before. It crushed him.

“I was so mad. So fucking mad.” Harry stopped for a second. “I wanted to hurt him. I still want to.”

“Har-”

“Shut up. Let me finish.” He swallowed. “Then I was sad. I was so sad. I felt like I had lost you.” Harry made eye contact with him. “Then I run into James. And anger came back.”

“Did you do something to him?”

“It’s not the best time to worry about him.” And his eyes were filled his something. He couldn’t exactly name it. “Something came over me. And, through this whole time I was alone, something changed in me.”

“Nothing you could do would me make go away.”

“I’m warning you. If you want to walk away, now it’s the time to do it, because if you want to do it later… I don’t think I could allow it.” And Harry was so heartbroken, and his tears were all over the place, and Louis just felt like the biggest asshole ever.

So he did what he knew comforted Harry. He hugged him.

“I couldn’t allow it either.”

And Harry’s arms around him were constricting. Literally, he was having a hard time breathing. “Haz” He said, out of breath.

Harry didn’t speak, but he did pull Louis into his bedroom and laid them both on his bed.

“We gonna cuddle the whole day?” He could feel Harry nod on his shoulder. “You want me to order food?” Another nod. “And sleep over?”

Only then, Harry spoke, “You were already staying.”

Louis smiled. He would speak to James later.

* * *

So, his relationship with Harry was not a normal one, but he enjoyed it anyway. Except for one tiny, little detail.

Even when Harry was a clingy, possessive, jealous fucker, it was usually pretty manageable.

Except for that week. That week every three months.

One week, every three months, Harry went into a… peculiar state. And Louis started getting ready for it about three years ago, when he was able to notice the pattern in Harry’s behavior.

He didn’t allow Louis to leave the house, didn’t leave it himself, and somehow stood by the door minutes before people knocked, and when they knocked, he would just open the door and then slam it, not without locking Louis in his bedroom before going to the door, and after slamming the door, he’d still leave him in there for a few minutes more. Louis asumed it was because he wanted to make sure the person was away before he let him out.

This weird behavior had been going on ever since that fight they had because of James, and at first it was okay, because it mostly consisted on Harry hugging and wanting to be around as long as he could, but as years passed, when Harry turned twenty-three and Louis turned twenty-one, it became harsher to deal with it, because now he would hide Louis' keys, and not let him out of their shared flat for the whole week.

Which is why now Louis was giving the whole house it's finishing cleaning touches, and packing the last pair of boxers in his bag.

He didn't want to be inside the house for a whole week, specially not now that Harry didn't even touch him when they were together. They barely even spoke. Harry just wanted him there.

So, he would stay at Liam's that week, then come back, and everything would be fine. He had even bought Harry's favorite foods and left them there so he could eat properly while he was away.

Unless of course, Harry got home early.

"Thank God you're home, gimme your keys, I'mma- What’ss that bag for?"

"I- I'm going to stay at Liam's, for a week."

"No, you're not. Give me your keys."

"Harry I don't want to be locked down for a week here, I-"

"I don't give a flying fuck. I'll tie you down if it means you won't leave. You're staying."

And honestly, his dick shouldn't have twitched with Harry mentioning tying him down, but God, Harry was… Harry was sexy.

He had always known he was sexy, specially when people wouldn’t stop flirting with him when they went out together. But, when Harry turned twenty-one, he became fucking sex on legs. And given that he kept his attitude with Louis the same as always, it was pretty hard not to see Harry sexually sometimes. He tried not to, but God, Harry was gorgeous, sexier now more than ever, and Louis was still a virgin who hadn't ever even kissed anyone and it was getting hard to be pent up for so long.

"Harry I-"

"No. You're staying. This isn't a discussion."

"You won't stop me."

Except he would, because he always did, and Louis was so stupid for trying to get to the door because obviously Harry would catch him.

"Go to my bedroom, sit down, and I'll tell you everything." Harry sighed when he released Louis' arm. "Now." His voice sounded growly, so Louis hurried to Harry’s room.

Louis went to Harry's bedroom and sat down on his bed, he hadn't been on Harry's bedroom much, specially because they had a huge couch and usually spent time in their living room together. So, his shock when he sat down and heard metal clinking and saw metal shackles was understandable.

Maybe Harry was kinky. Even if he had never brought any sexual partners to their house.

Harry entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He couldn't say he was scared but he was really nervous.

"All I'm gonna ask is that you stay calm, and that you don’t make any sudden movements. Just, hear me out." Harry inhaled, and closed his eyes.

"Ever since I was a kid I showed a weird behavior, not… a dangerous one, just abnormal. I tended to do things like smell everything, pee over my things or my porch, and I never got sick. My mom took me to a psychiatrist, who said I was fine, that it was probably gonna go away when I got older. And it kinda did, but I still did weird things. Like, my mom once invited a date over, and something in me,I don’t know why, made me stay with them until he left. And then the thing with James happened." Harry sat down beside him. "And that same day I went through something… My emotions were all heightened, and I wanted you there, with me. _ Only _me. But I also didn't want you there because I didn't know what I would do to you if I had you near me. After a week, I felt a bit better, so my grandpa came over. I told him what happened and he…" Harry gulped. "He told me my dad was a werewolf. And that I had just gone through rut."

"Werewolf?"

"It's weird, because I don't shift like in movies, but I have some characteristics that I share with them."

"Rut?"

"It's… it's like Male PMS. It's the period when we are supposed to mate with someone so we have children."

"And you wanted to be with me…"

"I _ want _to be with you. As time went by, it got worse, and it got to the point where I don't like it if you're not near me during it. And if you try to run now, I…" Harry closed his eyes tightly. "I couldn't bare it if you came back. If you leave now, it's forever."

"To mate, we would have to have… sex?"

"Yes. But you can't get pregnant unless I bite you."

"So, it's either have sex with you or…"

"No. You can choose to stay, and I'll chain myself to the bed like I've been doing this whole time. We're not having sex if you don't want to."

"What if I want to?" Louis looked at Harry as he was raising his head, surprised.

"Are you serious? I need to know if you're serious."

Louis nodded. And that was all Harry needed.

He leaned forward and slammed his lips with Louis'

“Please Louis, I need you totally sure about this. If we mate, the things I did before… my clinginess, my possessiveness, it’ll get worse. I need you to know what you’re getting into.”

“I don’t really think it’ll change anything. We already act like mates.”

“We mate for life.”

“We have already spent our lives together.”

Harry just kissed him, and started pulling on Louis’ shirt, taking it off and moving his lips to his neck.

“Lay down on the bed.” Louis did and Harry took his shirt off himself, positioning himself over Louis, and kissing down his chest. Louis whimpered, which only made Harry garb his arms and pin them together over his head with one hand, using his other one to start unzipping Louis’ skin tight jeans.

“You were going to wear this to Liam’s?" He said, his tone an angry one.

"I'm..."

"You're mine, he can't have you." Harry pulled his jeans down roughly, and Louis couldn't help but moan.

"Does that turn you on?" Harry growled. "To know you're mine?" Louis only moaned. "Answer me, with words." Louis gulped, he was having a hard time talking. "Y-yes, it does. I love being yours."

"Good. Cause you'll be mine, forever."

And Louis should have been scared, but honestly he couldn't bring himself to be.

Harry finished pulling his jeans down and took his own shirt off in the process.

"If it's too much just tell me." And Louis didn't have time to ask about _ what _being too much because he Harry taking his boxers off and lick his ass.

"Fuck!"

And that apparently only signaled Harry to lick his hole even harder because he felt like he was being devoured.

"You taste so good, Lou, you're delicious."

“Harry I…”

“I can’t wait to be inside of you, I’ll keep doing this later. We have plenty of time.”

_ We have plenty of time _ , ** _God_ ** . _ This was real. _

Harry grabbed a condom and lube from his drawer, and Louis couldn’t help his mouth, he needed to know.

“Have you been with anyone else?” He asked, voice strained. He was afraid of the answer.

“Does my hand count as someone?” Harry said, with a smile. Louis laughed.

“I love you.” Harry made eye contact with him, then kissed him passionately.

“I love you more.”

Then, with his fingers lubed up, Harry started pushing into Louis’ ass.

“God, you’re so damn tight. I wonder how you’ll feel on my cock.” Harry growled. “Good thing I won’t have to wait much longer.

Three fingers and the realisation that Harry liked to maintain eye contact during sex later, Harry took off his pants and underwear. Louis’ eyes widened, he was huge. _ Huge _.

“I-I think I’m going to need a few more fingers.” Harry laughed and kissed him again.

“It’ll be okay baby. I swear. If it’s too much you tell me.” Louis nodded, and Harry took that as a cue to push into him.

“Holy shit Lou, you’re so tight.”

Louis couldn’t answer because he had forgotten how to fucking speak. He felt so full.

“You can move Haz, I’m okay.”

Harry thrusted into Louis, eliciting a moan from both of them. After a few minutes, he started thrusting faster.

“I’ve wanted this for so fucking long Lou, you have no idea just how hard it was to see you walk around, in your skin tight jeans, and not be able to start pounding into you. You’re so damn hot, you turn me on so much.” Harry’s breathing was heavy. He wrapped a hand around Louis’ dick.

“I’m gonna jerk you off, and you’re gonna come when I tell you so.” Louis nodded, but Harry wasn’t pleased. “Words baby, I intend to make you talk a lot more in bed.”

“Yes, Haz, whatever you want.”

“Good baby.”

He started jerking him off as he sped up his thrusts.

“Come now baby.” And Louis did just that, covering his own chest with his load. It wasn’t long until he felt Harry halt to a stop and heard him moan. He pulled off.

After disposing of the condom, Harry laid down beside Louis, smothering him with kisses and trapping him with his arms.

“I love you Lou.”

“I love you too Haz.” Louis sighed and closed his eyes, ready to sleep. “You’ll have to explain this way better to me tomorrow.”

“Lou… My rut’s not over.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means we have to keep having sex for this whole week?”

“It means we _ what _?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Would you like a second part to this? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> i did not know how to finish this. but anyways, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My twitter: ridiculouslygay, find me there and you'll probably know if I'm writing something new.


End file.
